Schlangengift
by Lucy Steele
Summary: Eine alte Freundschaft wird näher betrachtet und aufgefrischt. Mit Spekulationen wird aufgeräumt und vor meinen Lieblingsautoren und theorien wird sich tief verneigt. Wer Severus mal privat erleben will, sollte das lesen.


25

Disclaimer: Alle Personen und Orte, die dem geneigten Leser aus den Harry Potter- Büchern bekannt vor kommen, gehören Joanne K. Rowling und Geld würde mir auch keiner dafür bezahlen. Sollten Ähnlichkeiten zu „Das Tagebuch des Adrian Mole" entstanden sein, war dies natürlich völlig unbeabsichtigt und die Figuren gehören Sue Townsend.

Geschichte: stinknormale Kurzgeschichte (bestenfalls ab 16, ist alles nur angedeutet)

Inhalt: Snape trifft sich mit einer alten Schulfreundin...

also Romance, Komödie, Allgemein + bissl Blümchensex... lot of fluffy stuff...

Canon: könnte in HP4 spielen, erfordert aber einen 'allwissenden' Leser (incl.HBP)

Autorin: Lucy Steele

**Schlangengift**

Kapitel l

Pandora McMahon schmökerte gerade in ein paar Winship-Zauberreisen- Urlaubskatalogen, als Severus Snape in ihrem Kamin erschien. Das heißt, seine Beine und das untere Ende seines Mantels waren in ihrem engen Kamin zu sehen, dass diese mit dem Rest zusammen Snape ergaben, konnte sie aber unschwer erkennen.

Er musste in die Hocke gehen, um aus dem Kamin heraus zu klettern, dabei stellte er vorsichtig ein Marmeladenglas vor sich auf den Boden.

„Schuhe abtreten, Umhang ab!" , rief Pandora vom Sofa aus. Vor ihrem Kamin lag tatsächlich eine Fußmatte und Severus Snape tat wie ihm geheißen, trat ungeduldig mit den Schuhen auf dem Fußabtreter herum und legte seinen Mantel ordentlich gefaltet auf den Boden. Ein entschuldigendes Lächeln huschte über Pandoras Gesicht, als sie sagte: „Professor Binns hat mal gesagt, ein Hexenjäger erkennt eine Hexe als erstes am Garderobenständer neben der Feuerstelle. Jahrhunderte lang war dies sogar das einzige Kriterium..."

„Was du nicht sagst, McMahon!" knurrte Snape, der schon über seinen Ausstieg aus dem Kamin nicht sonderlich begeistert schien.

„Ja, was wir nicht alles mal gelernt haben, Snape.Und was darf es für dich heute sein?", erwiderte sie belustigt.

„Xenocalamus bicolor." Severus hob mit einer energischen Bewegung das Marmeladenglas auf. Pandora zuckte ein wenig zusammen, ging aber gleich darauf auf Severus zu und sah ihn eindringlich an. „Snape, du machst doch keinen Mist, oder?!" Für einige Sekunden war er still und antwortete dann entschlossen: „Mach ich nicht. Hast du nun eine?"

„Da solltest du nicht in meinem Wohnzimmer, sondern in Australien stehen, Snape." , versuchte sie auszuweichen.

Er trat ungeduldig von einem Fuß auf den anderen, aber Pandora ließ sich kaum davon beirren. „Möchtest du einen Tee oder vielleicht Feuerwhisky?", fragte sie und versuchte dabei immernoch, Antworten in seinem Gesicht zu finden.

Er stand regungslos vor ihr und sein Schweigen veranlasste sie, noch weiter nachzubohren:

„Ist das für den Unterricht? Da fiele mir so gar nichts ein... Aber, ich vergaß, dass ich ja nicht die Lehrpläne mache", denn das war es, was sie als seine Antwort erwartete.

„Pandora, ich habe noch zu arbeiten.Hast du nun Xenocalamus bicolor oder nicht?"

Was blieb ihr anderes übrig, um ihn wieder loszuwerden?

„Hab ich. Komm mit. Die Terrarien hab ich jetzt oben, im Keller steht mein Schlagzeug."

„Immernoch diese Muggelband?" fragte er, als er hinter ihr die steile, enge Treppe ins Obergeschoß erklomm. Er hatte für ihre Muggelmusik noch nie viel übrig gehabt. Seit sie ihre Muggelstudien vertieft hatte, war sie begeistert von deren handgemachter Rockmusik und auf ihr Schlagzeug einzudreschen für sie die einzig wahre Art der Entspannung neben ihrer Arbeit als Beamtin im Komittee für Expirimentelle Zauber. Sie hasste ihren Job, aber für sie, die sie zu den Anhängern des Dunklen Lords gehört hatte, war dies eine Vertrauensstellung, die sie nur Albus Dumbledores Fürsprache zu verdanken hatte. „Ja, immernoch die Muggelband. Du solltest uns mal spielen hören", schlug sie vor, obwohl sie glaubte, die Antwort bereits zu kennen.

„Warum nicht", erwiderte Snape auf dem Treppenabsatz angekommen, „ja, warum eigentlich nicht", überlegte er laut, „ nur momentan sieht's schlecht aus, du wirst es nicht hören wollen, aber zur Zeit haben wir schon wieder Urlaubssperre! Sonderveranstaltung! Ich fass es manchmal nicht, dass nur die Stümper Urlaub haben!"

Pandora wollte tatsächlich nicht viel von Hogwarts hören, ihre Zeit dort war nicht sonderlich erbaulich gewesen und trotzdem beneidete sie Severus Snape um seinen Job. Er wurde gebraucht, während sie Karteikarten verwalten durfte. Und sie war überrascht, dass er zu einem ihrer Konzerte kommen wollte. „Ich war gerade dabei, meinen nächsten Urlaub zu planen. St. Barth fände ich ganz schön!",plauderte sie, einfach nur, um ihn aufzuheitern.

Inzwischen waren sie im Arbeitszimmer angekommen. Hier standen ihre Terrarien, ihre Eule Eugenie hockte auf der Lehne ihres Schreibtischstuhls und gab ein beleidigtes „Schuuuh" von sich, da Pandora vergessen hatte, sie zu füttern. Vorsichtig schob sie die Abdeckung eines kleinen Glaskastens zurück und schob langsam, Zentimeter um Zentimeter ihre Hand hinein. „Dentes adjungate", murmelte sie und packte mit einer blitzschnellen Bewegung die Schlange hinter dem Kopf. „Bittesehr, Xenocalamus bicolor!" nickte sie triumphierend, während sie die Zähne des Tieres in die Folie über dem Einmachglas drückte. „ Wieviel Gift brauchst du, Severus? Ein Tier?" Fast schien es, als wäre er ein wenig verlegen.

„Sieben Mikroliter."

„Na, dann sollte das hier wohl ausreichen!" sagte sie und hielt ihm lachend das Glas unter die Nase. „Das sind Milliliter hier drin und es sagt mir, dass du keine sehr großen Personen umbringen willst! Kinder?"

„Keine Kinder", reagierte er prompt auf die Provokation, wurde aber noch ein wenig blasser um die Nase, als er sowieso schon war.

„Severus, wenn du dieses Glas mit Gift haben willst, dann trink ein Glas Feuerwhisky mit mir." Sie dachte sich, wenn sie ihn so ansah, dass es heute vielleicht besser war, ihren alten Schülerjargon auf Eis zu legen und ein paar offene Worte, aus ihm herauszulocken.

„Ich sagte, ich muss arbeiten, McMahon", blaffte er sie an.

„ Sagtest du das? Severus, es ist halb zwölf Uhr abends und morgen ist Sonntag" , insistierte sie.

„Sonntags frühstückt Dumbledore am liebsten mit dem Kollegium. Er tut dann solche kleinen Marshmallows in seinen Kakao und bietet mir jedes Mal welche an. Ich sage jeden Sonntag 'Direktor, ich trinke Tee.' Und er erzählt mir: 'Ich weiß, aber sie sollten es versuchen, Severus.'" Er verdrehte die Augen. „ Außerdem muss ich kontrollieren, ob in Slytherin alle schlafen."

„Und wenn nicht? Lass sie doch feiern, wenn sie's tun",und damit schob sie ihn vor sich die Treppe hinunter.

„Gibt nichts zu feiern. McMahon, ich muss zusehen, dass alle in Sicherheit sind. Wenn da einer draußen rumrennt..." Sein Gesicht verriet tatsächlich eine gewisse Besorgnis. Sie wußte, er hatte eigentlich eine Abneigung gegen diese Verantwortung, doch er war Dumbledore die Sicherheit seiner Schüler schuldig.

„Jetzt setz dich da hin!" kommandierte sie ihn zum Küchentisch und griff dabei demonstrativ in ihre Rocktasche. Natürlich hätte er seinen Zauberstab mindestens ebenso schnell auf sie gerichtet, wenn er gewollt hätte. Sie benutze ihren jedoch nur, um eine Flasche und zwei Gläser auf den Tisch zu zaubern. Er schenkte großzügig ein, was ihr seinen Entschluß verriet, doch ein wenig zu bleiben. „ Dann zum Wohl, Snape!" ,grinste sie und zwinkerte ihm zu. Es schien, als würde wenigstens ein Teil seiner Last vorerst vergessen zu sein.

„Zum Wohl, McMahon." Er leerte sein Glas in einem Zug und knallte es geräuschvoll auf den Tisch.

„Oi! Severus!" rief sie mit gespieltem Entsetzen.

„Da kannst du mal sehen", knurrte er.

„Und... sind wieder mal andere schuld?!" Sie piekte mit ihrem Zeigefinger in seine Richtung.

„Was hast du denn da an?" ,fragte er scharf und umfaßte dabei hart ihr Handgelenk, seine Augenbraue fast bis zum Haaransatz hochgezogen.

„Armstulpen. Lass mich los! Ich kann es anders nicht ertragen. Lass mich los, Snape!" ,zischte sie ihn an.

„ Hysterie ist nicht angebracht, Ravenclaw-Mädchen!", gab er trocken zurück und ließ abrupt ihren Arm los. Er schien plötzlich erstaunlich ruhig. „Bist doch'n Reinblut!"

Pandora wurde bleich. „Jetzt red doch nicht so, Severus." Sie konnte seine Bitterkeit spüren, als er ihnen erneut einschenkte. Er wußte es, da war sie sicher. Der Dunkle Lord würde zu neuer Macht gelangen und sie musste Angst haben. Sie war eine Verräterin!

„Ist schon gut, McMahon! Jetzt beruhige Dich, bitte."

Pandoras Schläfen pochten. „ICH BIN RUHIG!" schleuderte sie ihm entgegen und bereute es im selben Augenblick. „Ich hab nur Angst um meinen Vater", fügte sie leise hinzu.

Ihr Vater Kiaran hatte den Todessern erbitterten Widerstand geleistet. Doch diese hatten

ihn durch ganz England gejagt und schließlich festgesetzt. Er war heute in St. Mungos. Sie hatten ihn gefunden, weil sie ihn verraten hatte und dann hatte sie Voldemort verraten. Doch das nahm ihr nicht die Schuld, am Schicksal ihres eigenen Vaters. Entschlossen setzte sie ihr Glas an und trank.

Dann streckte sie ihre Hand über die Tischplatte und legte sie in seine. In diesem Moment überfiel sie eine schreckliche Ahnung. Severus würde einen Fehler begehen, ganz sicher. Nicht umsonst war sie eine der wenigen gewesen, die Wahrsagen bis zum Schluß nicht abgewählt hatte. (Eigentlich hatte sie dies auf ihren Erfindungsreichtum zurückgeführt). Er jedoch zog seine Hand nicht weg, für einen kurzen Moment hielt er sie fest in seiner.

„Severus, hör auf mit diesem Legilimentik-Kram. Ich hab nichts zu verbergen und ich will nichts wissen!"

„Das hab ich nicht...Ich hab nichts getan." , erwiderte Snape heiser. Pandora setze sich beherzt die Flasche an den Hals und ließ das Gebräu ihre Kehle herunterrinnen.

„Klasse!" rief sie mit einem geisteskranken Grinsen, „Miss McMahon empfängt hier Zukunftsvisionen! Sag mal, wie ist das eigentlich mit Professor Trelawney? Gibt's was Neues aus der Zukunft?"

„Das weiß ich doch nicht, ich erfahre ja längst nicht alles. Höchstens hinterher!" Er goss sich seinen Feuerwhisky ins Glas und nippte gedankenverloren daran. Sie wusste, was sie jetzt sagen musste, so inetwa hatte das zu Schulzeiten auch schon funktioniert.

„Würde ja auch keiner die Kartoffeln aus dem Feuer holen, wenn er vorher wüsste, dass er sich verbrennt!" flüsterte sie verschwörerisch. Auf seinem Gesicht breitete sich ein schmales Lächeln aus. Er stützte jedoch gleich darauf seinen Kopf in seine Hand und das Haar fiel ihm in's Gesicht. „Das ist nett, Pandora, aber das musst du nicht sagen", murmelte er.

„Stimmt. Du bist arrogant genug."

In ihrem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts hatten beide nicht miteinander gesprochen, weil keiner zugeben wollte, den anderen zu kennen. Dabei hatte Severus sogar die Ferien bei ihrer Familie verbracht. Als sie ihn abholen wollten, saß er zusammengekauert und regungslos neben einer Mülltonne, neben ihm ein zerbrochener Besen.

„Na, kleiner Prince, so schlimm wird dein Flugversuch doch nicht gewesen sein!" hatte ihr Vater mit seiner lauten, dröhnenden Stimme zu ihm gesagt. Pandora hatte diese Worte bis heute im Ohr. Und er hatte es gut gemeint. Dann war er zu Severus' Mutter ins Haus gegangen. Severus hatte sie angestarrt, als hätten sie und ihr Vater ihn gerade aufs Übelste beleidigt. Dann hatte sie sich neben ihn auf den Bordstein gesetzt und so hatten sie beide eine halbe Stunde nebeneinander gesessen und geschwiegen. Schließlich hatte sie ihren herablassendsten Blick aufgesetzt und gesagt: „Dein Name is' schrecklich!"

„Deiner erst recht!", war Severus' Antwort und dann hatte er ihr direkt vor die Füße gespuckt. Das war ihre erste Begegnung mit Professor Severus Snape gewesen.

Kapitel 2

Den Sommer bevor sie nach Hogwarts kamen hatte er jedenfalls nach diesem Ereignis einträchtig mit ihr und ihren Schwestern verbracht. Sie hatten sich sogar gewünscht, Bruder und Schwester zu sein. Ihre Freundschaft endete vorerst als sie nach Ravenclaw kam, er nach Slytherin. Für ihn war daraus sofort eine Rivalität erwachsen und vielleicht war er damals eifersüchtig gewesen, dass sich bei ihr zu hause jemand über ihre guten Noten freute während seine Mutter wenig Interesse zeigte.

Seit dem Tod seines Vaters, den er kaum bewußt erlebt hatte, hatte er sehr unter der Tyrannei seines Großvaters zu leiden gehabt. Er hatte in Severus den lebenden Beweis für diese angebliche Familienschande gesehen. Seine Mutter konnte nicht anders, als ihrem Vater zu gehorchen.

Wann immer Pandora und er sich auf dem Schulgelände begegneten, blitzen Severus' Augen sie gefährlich an. Aus dem kleinen Häuflein Wut war dann ein knochiger, pickeliger junger Zauberer geworden, der immernoch kaum ein Wort mit ihr wechselte. Und sie fand es gut, denn diejenigen Jungs und Mädchen zu denen sie gehören wollte, konnten ihn sowieso nicht ausstehen.

Bis sie eines Tages, am Tag nach ihren ZAGs, feststellen musste, dass sie sowieso nie zu ihnen gehören würde...

„Äußerst schade, Miss McMahon, dass sie mich nicht mögen!" ,riss sie seine süffisante Stimme hinter ihr aus ihren Gedanken.

„Snape! Ich weiß, dass du fies sein kannst, aber ich mag dich. Also hör auf mich zu erschrecken, ich bin nicht mehr elf!"

„Ich kann mich nicht erinnern..."

„Severus!!!"

„Aha, auf exakt diese Formulierung habe ich gewartet. Exzellent!"

„Se-ve-rus!"

Er duckte sich als sie vom Stuhl aufsprang und mit dem Zauberstab ein paar grüne Funken in seine Richtung schleuderte. Wenn sie doch nur wieder elf sein könnten...

„Du bist eine alberne Gans, McMahon und jetzt komm, wir sollten ausnüchtern!"

„Du ganz bestimmt. Ich bin ja nicht Professor in Hogwarts. Ach übrigens... wofür war noch gleich das Schlangengift?!"

Da war schon wieder der Blick von damals bei den Mülltonnen, der ihr sagte, was auch immer es war, das ging ihm jetzt gegen seine Ehre. Schnell griff sie nach der Flasche auf dem Tisch und leerte den Rest in einem Zug, bevor Snape sie nach draußen in ihren Garten schob. Er sah bleich aus im Mondlicht, seine Augen noch finsterer und er sah sie plötzlich wieder sehr ernst an. Er hatte sie bei den Schultern gefasst und sah ihr eindringlich in die Augen. „Pandora", sagte er leise, „es ist wirklich so, wie du glaubst. Aber vielleicht nicht ganz so schlimm, wie es in der Zeitung stand. Das dunkle Mal verrät eigentlich schon alles. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich einen Fehler begehen werde, zumindest habe ich es nicht vor..."

„Ich konnte es sehen, als ich vorhin deine Hand berührt habe! Ich hab dich durch die Augen von jemand anderem gesehen..." ,versuchte sie hilflos zu erklären.

Er fasste sie fester an den Schultern. „Und ich bin um deine Sicherheit besorgt. McMahon... die Schlangen müssen weg!"

„Nein!"

„Hab ich mich so unverständlich ausgedrückt?! Die Schlangen müssen weg, sonst kannst du IHM doch gleich die Nummer von deinem komischen Muggeltelefon geben , warum warten bis die Viecher dich verraten?! ER lebt definitiv und er könnte die Tiere für sich benutzen."

Severus hatte recht, aber bisher war es nie seine Art gewesen, sich Sorgen um andere zu machen. Jedenfalls nicht so.

„Snape, ich handele mit den Schlangengiften. Ob Winkelgasse oder Nocturngasse- ohne Schlangen keine Magie. Und ohne Schlangen kann ich meinen Garten nicht finanzieren", erwiderte sie so ruhig wie möglich, während ihr Gesicht ihre Angst und Anspannung verriet.

„Am liebsten würde ich sie gleich selbst umbringen, denn ich könnte die Augen gebrauchen, aber es könnte sein, dass auch das ihn alarmiert."

Pandora stiegen Tränen in die Augen. So nah war ihnen das Böse schon!

„McMahon, es tut mir leid, das jetzt zu sagen aber TRAU NIEMALS EINEM HAUSTIER außer einer Eule, und der auch nur nach eingehender Prüfung!"

„Na, das ist ja jetzt 'ne tolle Erkenntnis!", schniefte sie.

„Und die ist selbst für mich noch relativ neu", flüsterte er während er ihr Gesicht in seine Hände nahm.

Er versuchte, beruhigend zu klingen, er lächelte sogar. Vorsichtig strich sie ihm eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Sie fühlte, wie ihre Knie weich wurden. Warum bei Merlin tat er das? Und warum tat _sie_ das? Er lächelte und zog sie an sich und sie wehrte sich nicht und ihr fiel mit einem Mal auch gar keine böse Bemerkung ein. Sie stand nur ganz still in seiner Umarmung, ihren Kopf an seiner Schulter. Es war schon gar nicht mehr wahr, so lange war es her, seit sie sich umarmt hatten. Sie wünschte sich so sehr, dass es ihm gut ging und dass er nicht leiden musste. Sie hatte nie einen Bruder gehabt und er war ihrem Herzen stets so nah gewesen, auch wenn sie sich scheinbar oft gehasst hatten. Aber nun auf einmal kam es ihr vor, als würde sie mehr als Zuneigung für ihn empfinden. Nicht, dass es das übliche Verlangen war, das sie als Teenager schon ausgelebt hatten. Vielleicht war sie wirklich in ihn verliebt und bemerkte es erst jetzt, wo sie Gefahr lief, ihn zu verlieren, indem Voldemort sie schlichtweg beide tötete. Das Schlimme war, all das wusste er wahrscheinlich in diesem Moment und sie hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, was für Gefühle er hegte. Sie war schon lange ein offenes Buch für ihn und er konnte alles vor ihr verbergen. Er würde es wahrscheinlich auch, um keinen von ihnen angreifbar zu machen. Wie zur Antwort zog er sie noch fester an sich. Sie konnte seinen Atem auf ihrem Hals spüren.

„Warum?" war das einzige, was ihr noch einfiel.

„Weil ich sonst niemanden habe", gab er leise zur Antwort.

„Ist das auch wieder so eine Erkenntnis, Snape?!" Da verschloss er ihre Lippen mit einem Kuss.

Diesmal war es so gar nicht wie ihre früheren Kussversuche, bei denen sie meist zuerst mit den Nasen zusammengestoßen waren um dann angeekelt ihre Lippen aufeinander zu pressen. Es fühlte sich wunderbar an , seine Lippen waren weich, er hatte zur Abwechslung seinen Kopf in genau dem richtigen Winkel schräg gelegt und seine Hand in ihrem Nacken ließ ihr angenehme Schauer über den Rücken laufen. Unwillkürlich musste sie lachen, als ihr auffiel, dass sie überhaupt nicht an Spucke denken musste.

„Was ist?" flüsterte er leicht irritiert.

„Nichts weiter."

„Es fühlt sich doch gut an, oder?"

War er jetzt etwa verunsichert? Warum sollte sie ihn mit ihrer Verwirrung verschonen, dachte sie. Und fühlt es sich auch richtig an? hämmerte es in ihrem Kopf. „Ja", erwiderte sie nur bevor er sie wieder leidenschaftlich küsste.

Sie war eindeutig endgültig davor, ihren Verstand zu verlieren. Sie liebte Severus Snape und möglicherweise liebte er sie auch, aber er hatte die Wahrheit gesagt, er hatte kaum jemanden. Sollte er jetzt den Schulleiter Dumbledore statt ihrer küssen? Na also, wen sollte er sonst küssen, wenn er Lust dazu hatte? Da blieb doch nur sie! Aber wieso konnte er auf einmal so gut küssen? Hatte er das geübt? Er hatte die Augen geschlossen! Andererseits war es auch schon mehrere Jahre her, seit er es bei ihr zum letzten Mal versucht hatte. Ein paar mal hatten sie auch nur Sex ohne dieses ganze Drumherum gehabt, der jeweils nach wenigen Sekunden vorbei gewesen war. Das war lange her. Sie hatten sogar ihr erstes Mal miteinander erlebt und sie hatte es nicht als überragend in Erinnerung. Genauer gesagt hatte sie daran kaum eine Erinnerung, außer dass es ein heißer Tag in zerknitterten Schuluniformen hinter dem Gewächshaus gewesen war.

Sie waren fünfzehn als sie nach langer Zeit wieder begonnen hatten miteinander zu reden und das auch nur, weil sie die selben Mitschüler haßten. Snape wurde sowieso öfter übel mitgespielt und Pandora hatte gemerkt, dass ihre Gutmütigkeit zu oft ausgenutzt wurde. Sie hatte nur Freunde gehabt, die bei ihr abschreiben wollten. Daraufhin hatte sie beschlossen, keine gute Schülerin mehr zu sein. Das war zwar gar nicht so einfach in Klassenarbeiten, aber im Unterricht stellte sie ihre Mitarbeit schlichtweg ein und gab höchstens patzige Antworten. Ihren Pferdeschwanz hatte sie abgeschnitten, als sie eines Tages in den Spiegel gestarrt und hinter sich die maulende Myrthe vernommen hatte: „Vergiß es, du wirst sowieso nie hübsch sein. Warum sollte meine einzige Freundin auch besser aussehen als ich..."

Und sie war zugegeben auch wirklich unscheinbar gewesen. Nicht sonderlich groß und nicht sonderlich hübsch, braunes, welliges Haar und graugrüne Augen. Mit der Zeit hatte sie, mehr aus sich gemacht, wie sie zu hoffen wagte. Blieb nur zu hoffen, dass Severus auch etwas davon bemerkt hatte.

„Lass uns reingehen", sagte sie sich ihm entziehend, „Mir ist kalt."

Im Wohnzimmer drückte er sie auf ihre Couch und ergriff ihre Hände. „McMahon, was glaubst du, warum ich das alles sage?"

... „Weil du es auf die Augen meiner Haustiere abgesehen hast...?"

„Nein, weil es wirklich wichtig ist, dass wir äußerst vorsichtig sind."

„Du kannst wohl kaum ständig auf mich aufpassen. Ich wohne hier und du da oder in Spinner's End und wir konnten es die letzten Jahre auch ohne einander aushalten."

Warum sagte sie solche Sachen bloß? Musste sie ihn noch immer ärgern? Aber sollte er doch ruhig zeigen, dass es ihm ernst war.

„ Als ich vorhin herkam, dachte ich das auch. Nein, also ich dachte es seit Jahren. Aber dann hast du das mit der... äh wie war das... Zukunftsvision gesagt und ich dachte daran, wie es wäre, wenn wir einander verlieren würden. Du warst schließlich immer da..."

„Ich bleibe auch da, Severus. Wir haben doch auch viel zusammen durch, denk mal an Gregorj..."

„Du standest unter dem Imperius. Du hast dir nichts vorzuwerfen." Er wusste, sie hatte sich alles vorzuwerfen.Gemeinsam hatten sie geübt, sich dem Imperius zu widersetzen. Sie hätte Askaban verdient! Im Gegensatz zu ihm hatte sie keine Chance auf Wiedergutmachung.

„Oder denk mal an die Geschichte mit Remus Lupin", fuhr sie fort, „das war nicht nett damals." Snapes Miene verfinsterte sich. „Nicht...nett? Diese Schweinepriester hatten dich in den See geworfen, McMahon!"

„Sie hatten mein Tagebuch in den See geworfen, ich bin hinterher gefallen. Ich sehe das heute als Erfahrung", sagte sie schulterzuckend.

„Als Nahtoderfahrung vielleicht! Damals hast du das weniger humorvoll gesehen. "

An diese Geschichte und was sie nach sich zog hatte sie ziemlich genaue Erinnerungen.

Kapitel 3

Triefend nass und blind vor Tränen war sie am vorletzten Tag vor den großen Ferien in die Eingangshalle gewankt. Mädchen, die sie für ihre Freundinnen gehalten hatte, hatten ihr Tagebuch gestohlen, in dem sie alles über ihre heimliche Liebe zu einem Gryffindor festgehalten hatte.

Sie hatten es über dem See schweben lassen und bei ihren Versuchen, es unter dem höhnischen Gelächter der anderen, wieder zu ergattern, war es passiert. Sie war hineingefallen.

„Seht mal, Pancake geht für ihren Liebsten ins Wasser!" ,hatte ein Junge gerufen und dann waren sie weggelaufen, um das Hogsmeade-Wochenende zu genießen und die überstandenen Prüfungen gebührend zu feiern. Pandora hatte seitdem eingehende Erfahrungen mit Grindelohs und glaubte fest an die Berechtigung des Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste-Unterrichts. Auf ihrem Weg ins Ravenclaw-Haus, hörte sie plötzlich eine Stimme hinter sich: „McMahon, was machst du noch hier?"

Wutentbrannt fuhr sie herum und hinter ihr an eine Säule gelehnt stand Severus Snape. Sie hatte seine Stimme nicht sofort erkannt, denn er hatte den Stimmbruch mittlerweile hinter sich. Sie fragte sich, ob sie wirklich so lange kein Wort von ihm gehört hatte, nicht mal im Unterricht. Wie hypnotisiert hatte sie ihn angestarrt. Er hörte sich durchaus angenehm an, aber warum hatte er denn früher nichts gesagt? Oder hatte sie in ihrem Eifer, beliebt sein zu wollen, einfach nicht zugehört?

„Ich sehe, du hast ein Bad genommen."

Na toll, mit seiner Stimme hatte sich wohl auch sein Tonfall verändert, allerdings fand sie ihn jetzt weniger aggressiv aber deutlich herablassender.

„Ja. Genau", erwiderte sie trocken, „du bist ja immer noch richtig geistreich. Aber warum bist du noch hier, kommst du etwa aus dem Krankenflügel?!"

Er kam näher, die Hände in den Hosentaschen.

„Nein, aber vielleicht solltest _du_ dich mal durchchecken lassen."

„Bei Merlin, bloß nicht! Dann sehe ich so schnell kein Tageslicht mehr. Also behalt das hier schön für dich, Snape."

„Wieso sollte ich?"

„Weil es niemanden etwas angeht. Übrigens, du hast da eine Beule auf der Stirn und die ist blau. Geht das vielleicht jemanden etwas an?"

„Na gut, dann warte ich hier auf dich und wir gehen zusammen nach Hogsmeade" , war seine einzige Erwiderung.

Pandora hatte sich umgezogen und gemeinsam hatten sie sich auf den Weg gemacht. Ihr altes Kriegsbeil hatte wohl wirklich so langsam ausgedient. Tage vorher wäre es ihr peinlich gewesen, mit Severus in Hogsmeade gesehen zu werden. Aber nun waren sie praktisch beide Außenseiter. Eine Zweckgemeinschaft konnte ihnen beiden vielleicht helfen.

In den 'Drei Besen' hatten sie Butterbier bestellt und Pandora hatte versprochen zu bezahlen. Sie wollten gerade nach Madam Rosmerta rufen, als Pandora zischte: „Guck mal dahinten!" Sie hatte die ganze Zeit mit dem Rücken zu dem Jungen gesessen, für den sie seit Monaten schwärmte. „Da ist Remus! Und er trägt Schlaghosen!"

„Ja und?! Jetzt kennen wir den Unterschied zwischen 'Rumlaufen wie ein Muggel' und 'Rumlaufen wie ein bekloppter Muggel'!"

„Snape! Wir tragen Schuluniformen, was ist daran bitte so toll?!"

„Keine Ahnung? Der Schlips???"

„Jetzt guckt er hierher!"

„ Bei deinem dämlichen Grinsen würde er wahrscheinlich auch was verpassen wenn nicht. Hör mal, der Typ ist gefährlich."

„Red keinen Stuß, Severus! Der guckt nur so, weil ich mit dir hier sitze!"

Snape verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah herablassend zu dem Jungen herüber.

„War der etwa vorhin nicht dabei, als das mit dem... ins Wasser fallen... passiert ist?!"  
„Nein. Und ich weiß nicht, ob die anderen gemerkt haben, dass er gemeint war... Sie haben mir mein Tagebuch weggenommen und daraus vorgelesen."

„Du schreibst über den in dein Tagebuch?! Und du hast es auf keine Weise gesichert? Und du lässt es dir auch noch wegnehmen?"

Pandora schossen wieder die Tränen in die Augen.

„Ich meine nur, du solltest es besser verstecken."

Der Junge war aufgestanden und kam, sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht pustend in ihre Richtung. „Er kommt zu uns rüber! Bei Merlin, was soll ich jetzt sagen?"

„Ähm... Pobier's für den Anfang mit 'Hau ab, du Schweinebacke!'"

Betont lässig hatte Remus J.Lupin sich vor ihrem Tisch aufgebaut. „Hi Pandora!" ,sagte er grinsend.

„Hi... hi Remus, wie geht's?"

„Gut, und dir?"

„Ja auch ganz toll..."

Dann hatte Severus demonstrativ den Arm um ihre Schulter gelegt und gesagt:  
„Hör mal, ihr geht's beschissen, weil welche von deinen Gryffindor-Freunden sie fast umgebracht hätten! Laß also besser deine dreckigen Klauen von ihr, du Verbrecher!" Feindselig starrten die Jungen einander an.

Sie wäre am liebsten am Boden versunken. Lupin war doch daran gar nicht beteiligt gewesen. Und nun hatte sie endlich Gelegenheit, mit ihm zu reden und Snape machte alles kaputt!

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ausgerechnet du sie rettest, Schniefelus. Aber toll, da bist du ja der Held des Tages! Ich geb dir einen guten Rat, Pandora: Du bist ein nettes Mädchen und solltest dich nicht mit solchem Abschaum abgeben." Und damit drehte er sich um und ging zu seinem Tisch zurück.

Er war also wirklich nicht besser als all die anderen! Dabei hatte sie gedacht, Lupin wäre anders.

Severus war kreidebleich und seine Augen waren schmal. „Die wollen, dass ich zu denen rüberkomme. Die denken, sie können mich fertigmachen vor allen Leuten", murmelte er, zitternd vor Wut, „aber den Gefallen tue ich ihnen nicht."

„Was hast du vor, Severus?" Pandora war bereit, ihm zu helfen. Zumindest, wenn er niemanden töten würde.

„Der fliegt von der Schule, das versprech ich dir!"

„Nein, sowas darfst du nicht machen..."  
„Andere dürfen aber so grausam sein, wie sie wollen, oder was?! Hast du seine Ansichten nicht deutlich verstanden?"

„Naja,vielleicht ist er leicht zu beeinflussen...Laß uns jetzt endlich gehen, ja?!"

Als sie einige Meter von den „Drei Besen" entfernt waren, holte er ein Tütchen aus seiner Tasche und hielt es ihr unter die Nase. „Das ist was Schlimmes, oder?" fragte sie atemlos als sie das lila glitzernde Pulver darin sah.

„Naja, kommt drauf an... Suggestionspulver."

„Severus, du warst doch nicht etwa in der Nocturngasse?! Hast du das Slughorn geklaut?! Warum suchst du ständig nur Schwierigkeiten? Das willst du doch nicht etwa benutzen?! Das machst du nicht! Wenn das rauskommt..."

„ Ich hab's selbst gemacht. Und du weißt nicht, was es kann. Dieses Zeug macht, dass derjenige, der es nimmt, alles glaubt, was du ihm sagst. Er nimmt stundenlang nur das wahr, was du ihm erzählt hast."

„Wenn ich ihm erzähle, er wäre mein Freund...?"

„Das wäre nicht gerade sehr lustig. Du könntest z.B. deinem Mister Lupin erzählen, er wäre ein Brathähnchen und er würde sich aufspießen und gackernd durch die Gegend laufen."

„Dann sollte ich ihm erzählen, er wäre du."

„Glaub mir, _das_ würde ihn wirklich umbringen. Aber wir könnten ihm z.B. suggerieren er wäre der Schuldirektor von Hogwarts oder ein Werwolf..."

„Dann würde er heulend durch den verbotenen Wald rennen, das ist doch gefährlich."

Er grinste gehässig. „Gefährlich sind auch andere Sachen; die würde _er_ uns ohne weiteres antun, das glaub mir mal."

„Hör mal, du bittest mich ein bisschen zu oft, dir zu glauben. Warum sollte ich?"

„Weil Lupin mich auch schon fertigmachen wollte und du verdammt nochmal endlich glauben solltest, was du siehst," erwiderte er bitter, „und er dir bestimmt nicht helfen würde, wenn du Hilfe brauchst. Ich schon."

„Beweise es", hatte sie leise gesagt, „du hast noch zwei Jahre Zeit dazu."

Und so waren sie auf ihren Plan bekommen. Am nächsten Tag zur Schuljahresabschluß-Veranstaltung sollte Lupin das Suggestionspulver intus haben und als Schulleiter auf den Plan treten. Es war zwar erniedrigend für Pandora, am nächsten Morgen am Gryffindor-Tisch vorbeizugehen und so zu tun, als würde sie sich wieder bei ihren Peinigern anbiedern wollen, aber ziemlich einfach, das Pulver in Lupins Tee zu streuen, so sehr war er mit sich und seinen Cornflakes beschäftigt. Er beachtete sie eigentlich kaum mehr nach seinem 'wohlgemeinten Rat' vom Vortag. Das Pulver war, sobald es in Berührung mit Flüssigkeit kam, farblos.

„Bei Flubberwürmern funktioniert's", hatte Severus ihr triumphierend verkündet, „sie haben sich vier Stunden und zweiunddreißig Minuten für Einhörner gehalten, bei einer Dosis von einem halben Spatel auf zehn Stück mit einer Gesamtlänge von 2 Meter dreißig und einem Gesamtgewicht von siebenundachtzig Gramm, also rund acht komma sieben Gramm pro Indviduum. Wie viel mag Lupin wiegen? Siebzig Kilogramm nach dem Frühstück?"

„Woher weißt du, dass sie sich für Einhörner gehalten haben?"

„Sie versuchten zu galoppieren und änderten ihre Art, sich zu vermehren. ... Und es ist keiner gestorben, wenn dich das beruhigt. Es kann also losgehen. Und ich hoffe, dass dieser aufgeblasene Widerling merkt, dass wir es waren."

Ein kalter Schauer lief über ihren Rücken, als er 'wir' sagte. Aber er hatte recht, Lupin hatte einen Freund von ihr beleidigt, ihren einzigen Freund mittlerweile. Und er hatte ihm etwas antun wollen, wenn sie auch keine genaue Kenntnis davon hatte. Und es war doch nur berechtigt, wenn sie sich rächen würden.

„Wenn es rauskommt, bekommen wir einen Haufen Ärger" , überlegte sie laut nach den Frühstück, „aber wenn wir ihn irgendwo hinlocken und ihm sagen, dass wir es waren, würde er sich hinterher daran erinnern?"

„Ja, das würde er. Das ist ja das Beste an dem Pulver", war Snapes trockene Antwort.

„Aber er würde uns auch sofort verpfeifen."

„Das bezweifle ich, McMahon."

„Hör mal, wenn du Lupin irgendwie erpresst, wäre das jetzt eine gute Gelegenheit, damit rauszurücken."

„Das mache ich nicht. Übrigens habe ich vor, ihm so eine Lektion zu verpassen, dass er hinterher nicht mal mehr 'fiep' sagt. Wir locken ihn auf den Astronomieturm und da wird er dann lesen, dass das unsere Rache ist. Da schicken wir ihm nämlich eine Karte hin, mit freundlichen Grüßen und ein paar Feuerkrachern." Und er hatte sich auch schnell ausgedacht, wie er den verhassten Mitschüler alleine dorthin bekommen würde. Er selber wollte Lupins Freunde weglocken, („Ich leg mich auf den Boden, dann kommen sie drauftreten."), indem er so tat, als würde er sie bei ihrer Vertrauensschülerin verpetzen. Als sich eine Stunde später alle Schüler wieder in der Halle versammelten, um die Schuljahres-Endansprache zu hören, ging Pandora strahlend auf Lupin zu und sagte:

„Direktor Dumbledore, ich bin ihre Stellvertreterin Professor McGonagall, und ich bitte sie, dies vor den Schülern zu verlesen." Damit drückte sie ihm ein Stück Pergament in die Hand. Ohne zu zögern ging Remus an dem verdutzten echten Dumbledore vorbei, stieg auf das Podest vor den Schülern und begann vorzulesen:

„Werte Schüler der Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberkunst, ich darf ihnen heute bekannt geben,... dass die gesamte Schülerschaft ihre Prüfungen so ungenügend abgeschlossen hat, dass diese am morgigen Tag wiederholt werden müssen. Ich möchte sie bitten, ihre Abreise zu verschieben und sich morgen um acht mit einem Yorkshire Pudding... in ihren Fachräumen einzufinden. Und Mr. James Potter ist ein Schwachkopf."

Danach wurde er von der echten Professor McGonagall zur Seite geschoben.

„Nein, wer sind sie?", stammelte er.

„Warte hier, Junge", sagte die, „wir besprechen dein Verhalten später."

Die anderen Schüler krümmten sich bereits vor Lachen, vor allem vom Slytherin-Tisch kam lautes Gejohle. Nun musste ihre Schandtat schnell von statten gehen. Severus hatte bereits eine Eule zum Astronomieturm geschickt. Auffällig um sich schauend wanderte er zum Gryffindor-Tisch hinüber und verwickelte die Vertrauenschülerin in ein Gespräch unter den argwöhnischen Blicken von Potter und Black.(Sie schien anfangs auch nicht angetan, ihm zuzuhören, aber es sah aus, als ob er sich ins Zeug legte.) Pandora stahl sich in die Nähe von Lupin. „Direktor", raunte sie mit wichtigem Gesichtsausdruck, „bitte kommen sie schnell! Auf dem Astronomieturm beschädigt jemand Schuleigentum."

„Aber was kann ich da tun?", murmelte Lupin mit glasigen Augen.

„Das weiß ich nicht, sie sind der Schuldirektor. Und jetzt kommen sie mit!" Und sie zog ihn am Arm davon, während Professor McGonagall versuchte, Ruhe unter den ausgelassenen Schülern durchzusetzen.

Sie trieb ihn zur Eile an, und mehrere Stufen auf einmal nehmend rannten sie die enge Stiege zum Turm hinauf. Oben angekommen, flatterte auch schon die Eule auf das Teleskop herab.

„Das ist für sie Direktor", verkündete Pandora, der ihre neue Rolle so langsam Spaß zu machen begann. Lupin öffnete die Rolle, die an der Klaue der Eule befestigt war, holte den Brief heraus und begann zu lesen:

_Werter Direktor Dumbledore, Sie sind nicht der Schuldirektor von Hogwarts, sondern ein ziemlich dämlicher Schüler, der soeben eine schwere Verunglimpfung der Schulleitung begangen hat und daher einen Schulverweis bekommen wird._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen _

_Severus Snape, Slytherin_

_Pandora McMahon, Ravenclaw_

Lupin wurde bleich. In diesem Moment fielen die Feuerkracher aus der Postrolle heraus und explodierten vor seinen Füßen. Er sprang rückwärts, aber seine Robe hatte schon Feuer gefangen.

Er lief in Panik auf sie zu, doch Pandora versuchte, ihm auszuweichen, aus Angst sie würden beide in Flammen aufgehen. „Incendium extictum!" , rief sie und ein Schwall Wasser ergoss sich über Lupin. Er taumelte rückwärts und fiel durch die Luke die steinerne Treppe hinunter. Mehrmals schlug sein Körper auf die Stufen und gegen die Wand bevor er erst im Geschoss darunter zum Halt kam. Mit Entsetzen sah Pandora ,dass ein Arm und ein Bein in ziemlich ungesund wirkenden Winkeln von seinem Körper abstanden. Sie hatte Lupin umgebracht! Erst wollte sie ihn zum Freund haben und jetzt hatte sie ihn getötet! Sie würde in Askaban für den Rest ihres Lebens einsitzen, weil sie aus Spaß einen vielversprechenden, jungen und gut aussehenden Zauberer getötet hatte! Nachdem sie einige Sekunden wie versteinert durch die Luke hinab gestarrt hatte, hastete sie die Stiege hinunterSie kniete sich neben den leblos wirkenden

Lupin, traute sich aber nicht ihn anzufassen. „Remus! Bitte, jetzt sei nicht tot! Wir haben das nicht gewollt!" Aber sie hatten es billigend in Kauf genommen! Bald würde sie jemand neben dem toten Mitschüler finden und wissen, wer seine Mörderin war! Nach endlosen Minuten der Verzweiflung hörte sie, wie Snape fluchend die Treppe herauf gestolpert kam.

„Jetzt hab ich das beste verpasst, oder?", rief er.

„Komm schnell, er hatte einen Unfall!"

Oben angekommen starrte er auf den am Boden liegenden Lupin.

„Er hat Feuer gefangen und ist runtergestürzt! Und jetzt ist er tot!"

„Dabei habe ich doch nur ganz wenig Brandbeschleuniger hineingetan...", murmelte Snape bestürzt. „Brandbeschleuniger?!", kreischte sie, „weißt du, was du getan hast?! Remus Lupin ist tot!"

„Ich bin nicht tot", vernahmen sie seine schwache Stimme.

„Na bitte", konstatierte Snape doch etwas blass um die Nase, „er ist gar nicht tot", dann beugte er sich über Lupin und sagte leise: „Denn wenn ich das gewollt hätte, wärst du jetzt nicht nur tot sondern auch Sondermüll!"

Lupin stöhnte.

„Was ist Sondermüll und was sollen wir jetzt machen, Snape?!", lamentierte Pandora.

„Mach, dass es aufhört!", presste Lupin mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen heraus.

„Wenn gleich die Lehrer hier hochkommen, und das werden sie, dann sehen sie, dass er nicht nur schwer verletzt ist, sondern auch unter Suggestionspulver steht! Kannst du es unwirksam machen?" „Wirkt es denn überhaupt noch? Ich hatte ihn kräftiger eingeschätzt!"

„Willst du sagen, er hat eine Überdosis?!"

Lupin ächzte vernehmlich.

„Du bist eine Maus", sagte er gebieterisch zu Lupin.

„Piep", sagte der und schnüffelte mit der Nase.

„Na schön, es war eine ganze Menge...", gab Severus zu.

„Piep", sagte Lupin wieder.

„Na los, gib ihm ein Gegenmittel!"

„Also, wenn du es so sagst..."

„Snape, sag bloß, du hast keins...!"

„Doch. Sicher", sagte er gedehnt und holte ein kleines, braunes steinartiges Ding aus der Tasche. Pandora ergriff es und sah es neugierig an. „Und das hilft? Was ist es?"

„Ein Bezoar", erwiderte er mit vor Stolz glitzernden Augen. Pandora ließ das Ding fallen.

„Snape, das ist ja...nein... Wo hast du _den_ denn her?!"

Er hob ihn wieder auf und hielt ihn triumphierend vor ihre Nase. „Was glaubst du wohl, McMahon!?"

Lupin ließ ein durchdringendes Piepsen vernehmen.

„Na los, wie... wendet man den an?!"

Snape sah Lupin durchdringend an. „ Im Akutfall schlucken, ansonsten muss man ihn lutschen." Lupin krümmte sich, als müsse er sich übergeben. „...Man kann ihn aber auch in eine Flüssigkeit halten", fuhr Severus ungerührt fort, „das würde nicht nur den Suggestionszauber unwirksam machen, es könnte auch bei der Heilung seiner...durch eigenes Verschulden...in Mitleidenschaft geratenen Körperteile helfen."

„Das heißt, er kann hier wieder runter spazieren?"

„Ich denke schon, wenn der Bezoar eine optimale Zusammensetzung hat. Das ist schwer zu beeinflussen, weißt du..."

Pandora hob den Zauberstab „ Accio aquam !" und hielt einen Kelch mit Wasser in der Hand. „Los! Tu ihn rein, Snape!"

Der warf noch einmal einen Blick voller mitleidiger Herablassung auf Remus.

„Weil du es so willst, Pandora. Weißt du was, ich schenk ihn dir, deinen Mr. Lupin. Wenn es nach mir ginge, könnten wir ihn hierlassen und behaupten, wir hätten versucht, ihn von noch schlechteren Scherzen abzuhalten. Dabei ist eben ein Unfall passiert. Aber da du ihn ja offenbar so sehr magst und sonst das ganze nächste Schuljahr in Trauer verbringen würdest..."

„Tu ihn rein, du linke Bazille!", schnüffelte Lupin mausig.

Snape ließ den Bezoar in den Becher fallen und Pandora gab ihn Lupin zu trinken. Der stöhnte noch einmal und setzte sich dann auf.

Jetzt hätten sie wohl einen Vergessenszauber gebraucht, doch da kam auch schon Professor Dumbledore die Stiege herauf. Er sah auf die drei Schüler, strich sich gedankenverloren über den Bart und sagte: „Miss McMahon, Mr. Lupin, Mr. Snape, wir haben sie bei der Abschlußveranstaltung vermißt. Sie wissen doch, dass das eine Pflichtveranstaltung darstellt."

„Ja schon, aber...", setzte Pandora an.

„Wie auch immer", unterbrach der Schuldirektor den Erklärungsversuch, „ich denke, sie möchten ihre ZAG-Ergebnisse ausnahmsweise vorab erfahren." Und damit übergab er jedem einen versiegelten Umschlag aus Pergament. „Und nun kommen sie, sie wollen doch die Feier nicht versäumen." Und damit ging er ihnen voraus die Treppe hinunter. Severus schob schnell den Becher zur Seite und steckte den Bezoar ein. Den Brief hatte wahrscheinlich bis heute Lupin.

„Remus, wieso hast du nichts gesagt?", flüsterte Pandora.

„Weil er Angst hat", versetzte Snape.

„Ach so, naja... es war ja meine Schuld, dass ich diesmal meinen Tee getrunken habe, obwohl ich aus Versehen Earl Grey genommen hatte... Den tausche ich sonst immer mit Martin Jonesborough..."

Pandora und Severus tauschten entsetzte Blicke aus. „Und überhaupt, Pandora McMahon, weil ich glaube, dass bei dir noch Hoffnung besteht..."

Da drehte sich Dumbledore noch einmal um. „Mr.Snape, ich würde es sehr begrüßen, wenn du dich mit Miss McMahon gemeinsam auf das kommende Schuljahr vorbereiten würdest. Vielleicht können sie sich gegenseitig ein wenig auf die Sprünge helfen."

Kapitel 4

Severus hatte dann tatsächlich einen Teil der Ferien auf dem Schloß McMahons verbracht. „Dumbledore will dich als mein Gewissen...", hatte er gesagt, denn er hatte eindeutig die besseren ZAGs geschrieben. Sie hatte dann oft nur die Augen verdreht und geseufzt: „Es sind deine häuslichen Verhältnisse, nichts weiter..."

In diesen Ferien hatte er ihr eine Muggelmüllkippe gezeigt und Fässer mit Sondermüll.

"Sie haben den Abfall so vergiftet, dass sie ihn nicht mal wegschmeißen können. Sie lassen ihn liegen bis alles voll ist. Einfach voll!"

Pandora hatte das alles weniger fasziniert, aber auf dieser Mülldeponie hatten sie sich zum ersten Mal geküsst. Und bis heute wusste sie nicht warum, vielleicht weil sie sich damals noch vorstellen konnte, er wäre Lupin. Ein Pärchen waren Snape und sie auch nie geworden, wenigstens nicht offiziell. Höchstens ein Duo infernale, eine Zweckgemeinschaft von Außenseitern. Als sie ihn einmal gefragte hatte, ob sie miteinander gehen würden, hatte er sie tatsächlich gefragt „Wohin?". Aber es war ruhiger geworden zwischen den Gryffindors und ihnen. Bis auf das eine Mal, wo sie der Schulsprecherin einen Knallrümpfigen Kröter (sie hatten ein Babynest entdeckt) in die Schultasche gesteckt hatte.

Da war sie zugegeben vielleicht ein wenig eifersüchtig gewesen, _obwohl_ sie offiziell keinen Freund gehabt hatte. Oft standen sie und Snape nur in dunklen Ecken herum, starrten ihre Mitschüler bedrohlich an und taten so, als wüssten sie besonders schreckliche Flüche.(Was auch so war.)

Später hatte er ihr erzählt, was mit Lupin nicht stimmte. Es war nicht lange her, als die beiden Kollegen waren. Lupin hatte sie sogar einmal grüßen lassen, was Snape ihr knirschend ausrichtete. Fest stand, in all der Zeit hatte sie mehr oder weniger Kontakt mit Severus gehabt. Beide hatten sie nie geheiratet. Dass er dafür der Richtige sein könnte, hatte sie nie angenommen. Sie hatte mittlerweile einige Muggelfreunde, lebte in einem Cottage und ging ihrem langweilen Job im Zaubereiministerium nach. Sie war sicher gut darin, Zaubersprüche zu erfinden und zu erproben, aber sie hasste den Schriftkram. „Die magische Welt verbringt die meiste Zeit damit, sich selbst zu verwalten", sagte Severus oft gehässig. Und mittlerweile antwortete sie: „Da hast du möglicherweise nicht unrecht, Tränkemeister..."

Sie musste unwillkürlich lächeln, als sie bemerkte, dass sich an ihrer Haltung seit damals vielleicht gar nicht so viel geändert hatte. Sie beide wussten, woran sie beim anderen waren, konnten ab und zu sogar reden. Wenn sie ihn in den 'Drei Besen' treffen wollte, war er immer gekommen und sie kümmerten sich längst nicht mehr um die Zauberer und Hexen am Nebentisch. Er trank selten Alkohol, es war quasi ein Stimmungsbarometer. Wenn er trank, dann hatte er etwas zu erzählen, was er ohne nicht über seine Lippen bringen würde. Jetzt hatte er getrunken und dann hatte er sie sehnsüchtig geküßt und ihr hatte es gefallen. Seit ihrer Todesserzeit war sie nicht mehr so aufgewühlt gewesen in Gegenwart eines Zauberers. Es war so, dass sie seit Ende ihrer Schulzeit noch ein oder zwei körperliche Begegnungen miteinander gehabt hatten, und es hatte sich nicht unbedingt angefühlt, als würde sie einen Bruder berühren, aber es war auf einmal völlig anders.

Mit einmal hatte sie das Bedürfnis, ihm Komplimente zu machen, ihn ständig anzusehen, ihn anzufassen.

„Weißt du, wir waren auch nicht harmlos, Snape", sagte sie gedankenverloren.

„Vielleicht", erwiderte er abwesend, „wir haben uns jedenfalls Mühe gegeben. Aber lange ohne einander haben wir es ehrlich gesagt nie ausgehalten."

Sie legte den Kopf schief und blies den Atem durch den Mund aus. Sie war froh, dass er ihr widersprochen hatte.

„Keine Ahnung, so ein paar Monate manchmal..." Sie spürte fast so etwas wie Verzweiflung und Auflehnung gegen ihre Gefühle in sich, als er sie lange mit seinen schwarzen Augen ansah. Ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals und wenn sie nicht bereits gesessen hätte, wäre sie jetzt in seine Arme geplumpst. Ihrem inneren Impuls folgend schlang sie die Arme um ihn und presste ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. Er strich ihr sanft über ihr kurzes, dunkles Haar. Hastig ergriff sie seine Hand und preßte sie gegen ihre Wange. „Mach das nicht, ich hab einen Strähnenzauber ausprobiert."

„Aber er scheint misslungen zu sein."  
„Keine Strähnen?!"

„Nicht eine."

Wieder trafen sich ihre Lippen und wieder stießen sie weder mit den Nasen noch mit den Schneidezähnen zusammen. Zärtlich erforschte ihre Zunge seine Oberlippe und seinen Hals wobei er leise aufstöhnte. Sie brauchte ihn nicht zu fragen, ob alles in Ordnung war, obwohl sie es um ein Haar getan hätte. Seine Küsse waren leidenschaftlich und fordernd. Wenn das hier auf Sex hinausläuft, dachte sie, wird es mich sicher mein letztes bisschen gesunden Hexenverstand kosten. Sie wollte ihn, jetzt und auf der Stelle. Mittlerweile kniete sie über ihm, während er auf dem Sofa saß. Sie waren voller Leidenschaft ineinander versunken, seine Hände fuhren über ihren Rücken, während Pandora extatisch ihren Unterleib gegen seinen presste.

„Würdest du...?", flüsterte er mit erstickter Stimme.

„Da fragst du noch!", keuchte sie.Während er ihren Rock hochschob machte sie sich an seinen Knöpfen zu schaffen. Wahrscheinlich glaubt er, ich laufe rum wie ein bekloppter Muggel, dachte sie. Der schwarze Minirock und das T-Shirt waren eine Idee, die sie dem Muggelfernsehen entnomen hatte. Als sie ihn aus seinem Gehrock befreit hatte, streifte sie sich mit einem Ruck ihr Shirt über den Kopf und zog sich lasziv den rechten Handschuh aus. Sie spürte seine verlangenden Küsse auf ihrer nackten Haut, seinen Atem auf ihrem Hals. Während er mühelos ihren BH öffnete war sie ungeduldig mit seinem Hemd beschäftigt. Nach einigen endlos scheinenden Momenten hatte sie ihm jeden möglichen Knopf aufgeknöpft, auch die Slytherin-Manschettenknöpfe. Ein Gefühl wie ein Stromschlag durchfuhr sie, als er hingebungsvoll ihre Brüste streichelte. Bei Merlin, das waren doch nicht sie beide! „Mach weiter!" keuchte sie und zerrte ihm sein Hemd von den Armen. „HHHHH", zischte sie scharf einatmend, „gute Güte, Snape, das sieht ja noch übler aus als bei mir. Ach du heilige Scheiße, das ist ein Proteus!!! Ach du..."

„Das sagte ich doch, Pandora. Der Dunkle Lord wird uns alle rufen. Los zeig her, vielleicht hat er dich ja vergessen."

„Das ist ja mal ehrlich keine Zeit für Scherze, er vergisst niemanden so einfach", raunte sie heiser. Dann streifte sie sich den linken Handschuh ab, damit er ihren Unterarm eingehend betrachten konnte.

„Tut es weh?" fragte er.

„Es brennt immer häufiger immer doller."

„Ja, also ich glaube bei mir ist es wirklich schlimmer. Und ich kann dir versichern, dass Dumbledore auf jeden Fall Gegenmaßnahmen ergriffen hat. Er wird wahrscheinlich selbst bald an dich herantreten."  
„Dann lass ihn schneller sein, als den Dunklen Lord. Und überhaupt, weißt du was hier los ist?! Wenn ich Gefühle für dich entwickle, wird das noch tödlich für uns ausgehen! Gregorj ist tot. Und ich musste ihn töten."

Bonfire Night. Damals hatte Voldemort in den eigenen Reihen aufgeräumt und Gregorj Onegin war ihr Verlobter gewesen. Einer der ersten, der die Seiten wechseln wollte als sie alle noch willenlos dem Bösen folgten. Snape hatte damals auch Voldemorts Zorn zu spüren bekommen. Der Dunkle Lord hatte seine Todesser wie hungrige Bestien aufeinander losgelassen, Vergewaltigung und Folter waren vielen von ihnen widerfahren. Sie hatte zugesehen, wie ihm zwei maskierte Gestalten wieder und wieder Gewalt angetan hatten. Auf allen Vieren war sie, vom Cruciatus gepeinigt, den beiden gefolgt und meinte, die Personen, die hoch in der Gunst Voldemorts standen, im Schein der Feuersalamander erkannt zu haben. Sie waren noch heute hoch angesehen und es war bisher nie die Zeit gekommen, Snape gegenüber Namen zu nennen. Möglich, dass er es selbst wusste. Die Zeit als Todesser hatte sie so oder so beide verändert.

„Ich hab mal gelesen..." hatte er noch in ihrem letzten Schuljahr gesagt, „man sollte nie in einen Club eintreten, der einen als Mitglied _haben _will."

„Ach Snape, du findest doch für alles ein Gegenargument!", hatte sie lachend geantwortet. Es war eine Frage der Zeit bei ihren Kenntnissen der Dunklen Künste gewesen bis sie sich der bösen Seite zuwandten...

„McMahon, ich werde mich nicht von dir töten lassen, das verspreche ich."   
„Ich bitte dich, versprich nichts!"

„Ich bin hergekommen, um mich zu überzeugen, dass es dir gut geht und um dir jeden möglichen Schutz anzubieten." Er schlang die Arme um ihre Taille. „Und von allen Hexen auf der Welt möchte ich dich am wenigsten verlieren."

Seufzend lehnte sie ihren Kopf gegen seine Brust. Er war ihr so vertraut, dass sie hätte schwören können, dass er nach gar nichts roch. Doch nun roch er so gut, dass ihr die Sinne zu schwinden schienen. „Severus..." , flüsterte sie mit halb erstickter Stimme.

Er legte ihr den Finger auf die Lippen. „Denk bitte darüber nach, ehe du mir widersprichst."

Sie hatte doch gar nicht vor, ihm zu widersprechen. Geschweige denn konnte sie nachdenken. Wie von Sinnen küsste sie sein Gesicht und seine Brust. Hastig stieg sie von seinem Schoß und entledingte sich ihres Rockes während er sich die Hosen samt Unterhosen herunterzerrte. Sie konnte ihre Blicke nicht von ihm abwenden. Er sah gut aus. Natürlich noch immer dünn und sehnig, aber mit wunderbar weicher Haut, einigen entzückenden schwarzen Löckchen auf der Brust und vom Bauchnabel abwärts, ganz abgesehen von seiner Körpermitte. „Du hast dich... ganz gut entwickelt, irgendwie..." ,stammelte sie.

„Du aber auch", flüsterte er und zog sie zu sich hinunter. Seine Finger strichen sanft über ihren schwarzen Seidenslip. Heiße Schauer durchströmten ihren Unterleib. Sie war mehr als bereit für ihn. Pandora konnte sich nicht erinnern, ihn jemals so begehrt zu haben. Mit einem Ruck streifte sie sich den Slip hinunter und schwang sich auf ihn. Mit einem heftigen Stoß drang er in sie ein. Es war als würde ihr Körper brennen, eine Welle nie gekannter Gier überwältigte sie. Verlangend und verzweifelt zugleich krallte sie sich in seine Schultern. Ein Blick in sein Gesicht verriet ihr seine äußerste Konzentration. Die Furche zwischen seinen Augenbrauen brachte sie zu dem Entschluss, sich überaus vorsichtig zu bewegen. Etwas, das sie früher nie getan hatte, sie hatte ihn ja kaum angesehen. Langsam, sehr langsam presste sie ihr Becken heftiger gegen seines. Körper an Körper hielten sie inne, fast konnte sie ihren eigenen Herzschlag hören. Sie atmete schneller, tiefer auch ohne eine Bewegung, allein von dem Gefühl, von ihm ausgefüllt zu werden.

Er hatte seine Arme um ihre Schultern geschlungen. Allmählich schienen ihr die Sinne zu schwinden... oder in ihrem Wohnzimmer kam plötzlich Nebel auf.

Sie sah Severus, damals an jenem Tag als sie sich zum ersten Mal getroffen hatten, in seinen abgetragenen Cordhosen auf dem Bordstein sitzen. Sein Gesicht war nass von Tränen, die er sich energisch mit den Fäusten wegwischte. Neben ihm lag nicht nur ein Besen in Einzelteilen, hinter der Mülltonne stand auch eine vollgepackte Reistasche mit einem Aufrdruck von der 'West Yorkshire Fire Insurance Company'. Er hatte an diesem Morgen versucht abzuhauen. Dann fiel ein Sonnenstrahl durch die Bäume und sie und ihr Vater waren mit einem Portschlüssel in den Händen erschienen. Ihr Herz krampfte sich zusammen beim Anblick des hochgewachsenen, Ehrfurcht einflößenden Mannes, der ihr Vater einmal gewesen war. Er lächelte gütig, während sie versuchte ihren orange geringelten Sweater bis zu den Knien zu ziehen und den am Boden hockenden Snape beäugte. Dann war es vorbei.

„Pandora,... ich...", stammelte Snape.

„Ist gut...Ist alles gut murmelte sie..."

„Du hast so hübsch ausgesehen, fast wie eine Veela. Hab ich damals jedenfalls gedacht..."

„Blödsinn, ich sah schon immer aus wie ich selber. Und du hattest sicher nie eine gesehen", flüsterte sie lächelnd und zog seinen Kopf zwischen ihre Brüste, die er intensiv mit den Lippen liebkoste. Sie konnte nichtmehr anders als ihren pochenden Unterleib auf und ab zu bewegen. Er umklammerte ihr Becken, versuchte ihre extatischen Bewegungen zu dämpfen. Sie stöhnte leise auf als sie spürte, dass er wirklich keinen Millimeter tiefer in sie eindringen konnte ohne ihr Schmerzen zu bereiten. Als ihr Körper sich zu verkrampfen begann, fühlte sie, wie auch er alle Vorsicht zum Teufel schickte und schwer atmend seinen seinen Kopf in den Nacken warf. Mit wenigen heftigen Stößen waren sie am gemeinsamen Höhepunkt ihrer Lust angelangt. Endlose Sekunden konnte sie seine pulsierende Hitze in sich fühlen während ihre eigene Extase sie zu überwältigen begann.

Minutenlang lag sie danach regungslos, den Kopf an seine Brust gelehnt, jeden seiner Herzschläge

spürend, seinen umwerfend männlichen Geruch in ihrer Nase. Das war es, wonach sie sich seit Jahren gesehnt hatte. In ihrer, zugegeben expirimentierfreudigen, Jugendfreundschaft hatte es immer wieder Momente gegeben, in denen Gefühle nicht ausgesprochen worden waren. Pandora war sich phasenweise sicher gewesen, dass Snape in das eine oder andere Mädchen verliebt gewesen war. Wahrscheinlich war es auch so. Und er war dabei gewesen, als sie Gregorj kennen lernte und hatte keinerlei Eifersucht gezeigt. Wie so oft hatte er sich ziemlich lakonisch in seine Arbeit gestürzt und schlechte Laune und sarkastische Sprüche waren bei ihm sowieso an der Tagesordnung. Er hatte recht: Lange hatten sie es bisher nicht ohne einander ausgehalten. Sie waren Komplizen, Todesser, Mitangeklagte gewesen und mit den Jahren vielleicht so etwas wie Freunde.

„Alles in Ordnung?", flüsterte er und legte seine Hand unter ihr Kinn.

„Alles", antwortete sie und sah ihm glücklich in die Augen. Nach einigen verzückten Küssen und Umarmungen schob er einen Arm unter ihre Beine und konstatierte: „Hier ist es wirklich auf Dauer unbequem." Er zog sie an sich und stand vom Sofa auf, taumelte aber sofort in Richtung Stehlampe und sie kamen unsanft auf dem Teppich vor dem Kamin zum Sitzen.

„Du hättest die Hosen ganz ausziehen sollen", war Pandoras einziger Kommentar als er sich fluchend seiner Beinkleider, Socken und Schuhe entledigte. Es war so schwer für sie, ihre Gedanken zu sortieren.

Er hatte sie tatsächlich die Treppe hochtragen wollen, das war mehr als sie sich überhaupt jemals von einem Zauberer gewünscht hatte.

„Sieht so aus, als würde ich langsam wirklich gebrechlich!", sagte er mit einer Mischung aus gespieltem Ärger und wirklicher Resignation.

„Ich denke nicht, dass ich das hören will von jemandem, der nur ein halbes Jahr älter ist als ich"; protestierte sie entrüstet und legte den Arm um seine Schulter, damit er sie hochheben konnte. Er konnte sie problemlos die Treppe nach oben in ihr Schlafzimmer tragen. Sie lagen nebeneinander und sahen sich an. Pandora konnte keine Worte finden, die ausdrückten was sie fühlte. Vielleicht in etwa, wie wenn bei einem Aufrufezauber etwas erschien, was man so lange verloren glaubte, dass man vergessen hatte, es überhaupt zu besitzen. Oder wenn man ein Geschenk bekommt, das man nicht erwartet hätte. Er sah müde aus aber er strahlte als er sie wieder in seine Arme schloss. Pandora fand es ganz ausgeschlossen, dass sie jemals wieder die Finger von ihm lassen könnte geschweige denn neben ihm sitzen ohne ihn anzusehen. Er zog sie in seine Arme und ihre Lippen fanden sich wieder zu einem innigen Kuss. Endlos erforschte er ihren Mund und ihren Hals mit seiner Zunge, ihre Erregung war schon wieder so groß wie seine. Doch dieses Mal ließen sie sich mehr Zeit, ihre Körper gegenseitig zu erforschen, die Wirkung ihrer gegenseitigen Berührungen zu genießen.

Es fühlte sich so wunderbar an, dass ihr Körper förmlich um Erlösung bettelte. Er widmete sich hingebungsvoll dem Zentrum ihrer Lust dass sie nur mit Mühe an sich halten konnte. Gestammelte Dialoge aus „Bitte!" und „Warte!", dann endlich drang er ohne weiteres Zögern in sie ein. Diesmal schien ihre Verschmelzung ewig zu dauern, sie fanden ihren Rhythmus im Gleichklang ihrer Herzen bis sie von der heißen Welle ihrer Lust überwältigt wurden.

Sie hatte in dieser Nacht Sex wie niemals zuvor gehabt. Noch nie hatte sie sich jemandem so mit jeder Faser ihres Körpers und ihrer Seele hingegeben, ganze dreieinhalb Mal! Schließlich waren sie beide ineinander verschlungen eingeschlafen, Bauch an Bauch, Brust an Brust, mitten in einem Kuß.

Pandora erwachte als die Herbstsonne schon hoch am Himmel stand und ihre zwielichtigen Strahlen ihr Bett trafen. Sie war splitternackt und unendlich glücklich, aber allein. Da war noch sein Geruch auf ihrem Kopfkissen und der Geruch unter der Bettdecke, beseitigte jeden Zweifel daran, dass dies letzte Nacht wirklich passiert war. Sie sprang auf und lief hinüber in ihr Arbeitszimmer. Ihre Terrarien waren leer! Fast kamen ihr wieder die Tränen. Aber nicht nur, weil die Tiere nun vielleicht tot waren, sondern weil ihr Zweifel an Snapes Absichten kamen. Möglicherweise hatte er sie nur benutzt, weil es irgendetwas mit den Schlangen zu tun hatte, im schlimmsten Fall sogar mit dem Dunklen Lord. Vielleicht stand er längst wieder in seinen Diensten. Nackt kauerte sie am Boden vor den Terrarien und barg das Gesicht in ihren Händen. _Au Mist! Pandora, warst du mal wieder dämlich! _Severus und Pandora reloaded,- die Loser-Vereinigung als Liebespaar, das war doch ein Witz. Am besten, sie würden beide kein Wort mehr darüber verlieren und sich ein paar Monate oder Jahre lang nicht treffen. Ihr Spiegelbild schien das anders zu sehen. Ihr Hals und ihre Wangen waren gerötet, ihre Augen glänzten ihr mit riesigen Pupillen aus dem Badezimmerspiegel entgegen und ihre Haare waren bunt. _Ihre Haare waren bunt?_ Der Strähnenzauber hatte wohl doch noch gewirkt, und das viel farbenfroher als sie beabsichtigt hatte. Ihre Haare standen ihr in roten, schwarzen und blauen Stacheln um den Kopf. Warum auch nicht, dachte sie und fuhr sich mit dem Finger über ihren leicht angeschwollenen Mund, mit dem sie ihn fast bis zur Besinnungslosigkeit geküßt hatte. Erst mal Tee machen, dann würde wenigstens ihr brennender Durst gelöscht...

Auf dem Küchentisch standen noch die leeren Gläser vom Vorabend, sein Glas mit Schlangengift hatte er selbstverständlich mitgenommen. _Oh Severus, warum hätten wir es nicht bei unserer alten Bekanntschaft belassen können? Wir könnten zu Sylvester aneinander denken und punkt Null Uhr jemand anderen küssen! Du könntest weiter argwöhnisch durch die Gänge von Hogwarts rauschen (ja, das tust du) und ich weiter meinen Garten pflegen und meine Tiere..._

Am Nachmittag, nachdem sie den Tagespropheten 3x gelesen hatte, klopfte eine Eule mit dem Schnabel gegen ihr Küchenfenster. „Oh.. hallo Pennywise...! Wenigstens keine R-Eule...", murmelte sie, überzeugt, es würde sich um keine guten Nachrichten handeln, und nahm ihr den Brief ab. Sie hielt die Luft an, als sie das Pergament entfaltete und las:

_Pandora,_

_mach dir keine Sorgen um deine Schlangen. Ich habe sie nach Hogwarts gebracht, wo sie, wie ich hoffe, sicher vor dem Zugriff des Dunklen Lords sein werden. Wenn es Dir möglich sein sollte, komm mich heute abend besuchen und gib mir die Möglichkeit, mit Dir zu sprechen._

_Severus Snape_

_P.S.: Heute habe ich Kakao mit Marshmallows probiert und es schmeckt durchaus annehmbar._

Wenigstens ihren Schlangen schien es an nichts zu fehlen. Das war, bis auf die Marshmallows, immer noch der Severus, den sie kannte. Es klang ganz danach, als würde er ihr heute noch sagen wollen, dass die letzte Nacht ein großer Irrtum war, der bestimmt nicht wieder vorkäme.

Kapitel 5

Im altehrwürdigen Hogwarts ging man zu Fuß wie sie es auch 7 Jahre lang getan hatte. Sie musste also außerhalb des Schulgeländes apparieren und den Weg zu Fuß fortsetzen. Pandora hatte sich, trotz ihrer weniger guten Erwartungen für den Abend, für Kleidung entschieden, die Severus wahrscheinlich gefallen würde. Sollte er sehen, dass sie auch aussehen konnte, wie die Hexe aus einer traditionsreichen Familie, die sie war. Außerdem passte es zu den Traditionen Hogwarts'.

Sie hatte ein helles Unterkleid im Regency-Stil gewählt, darüber eine schwere nachtblaue Robe und einen passenden Spitzhut. _So sehen bestimmt keine bekloppten Muggel aus, Severus Snape!_ Keine Zöpfe oder Stiefel zu Netzstrümpfen, die bunten Haare sollten allerdings bleiben, entschied sie. Üblicherweise trugen Hexen in ihrem Alter auch viel längere Haare, aber ein Haarwachszauber hätte dann doch den ganzen Abend gedauert. Überhaupt wusste Snape ja sowieso, wie sie aussah.

Es herrschte reges Stimmengewirr, als Pandora am Abend mit einer Papiertüte im Arm die Eingangshalle der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberkunst betrat. Als sie sich ihren Weg durch die Grüppchen von Schülern bahnte, hörte sie vom Fuß der Treppe eine aufgeregte Stimme: „Tante Panny!" und ein zierliches, braunhaariges Mädchen kam auf sie zugeschossen, ihre Nichte Calliope.

Außer Atem umarmte sie sie, während sich eine Gruppe von Raveclaw-Hexen um sie scharte.

„Hey, Süße! Wart ihr in Hogsmeade?"

„Ja, natürlich und was machst du hier?!"

„Mich erkundigen, ob du im Stoff gut mitkommst...!", antwortete sie scherzhaft.

Calliope wandte sich an ihre Freundinnen. „Meine Tante Pandora ist einfach die Coolste! Außer dass sie die Freundin von Professor Snape ist!"

Die Mädchen tauschten angewiderte Blicke.

„Nicht DIE Freundin! Eine Freundin! Also eher eine Bekannte..." , korrigierte Pandora bis unter die Haarwurzeln errötend.

„Snape hat 'ne Freundin?!", fragte ein Mädchen mit echtem Entsetzen

„Sie kennen sich seit der Schule. Also sogar ihre Eltern kannten sich", erklärte Calliope mit wichtigem Tonfall.

„Und Susan Willoughbys Mutter hat gesagt, dass sie sich schon damals unsterblich geliebt haben", rief ein rundliches Mädchen mit blonden Locken. Natürlich, Eliza Willoughby hatte ja schon damals geglaubt alles über jeden zu wissen. Sie hatten sich nicht geliebt! Und schon gar nicht unsterblich!

Sie hatten nur viel Zeit mit gemeinsamen Racheplänen verbracht. Wenn es Liebe bedeutet, die selben Leute zu hassen, dann vielleicht! Es hatte ihr mal jemand gesagt, zwei wie sie hätten einander verdient... Aber jetzt, heute, hatte sie ein wunderbar warmes Gefühl, wenn sie an Severus dachte. Ein Gefühl der Freude und der Aufregung, das sie bisher nie gekannt hatte. Wenn sie ihn jetzt nicht gleich wiedersah, würde sie explodieren vor Sehnsucht...

„Meinen sie, er kann auch nett sein...?", fragte die junge Hexe zögernd.

„Ich denke, sie haben Miss McMahon jetzt hinreichend begrüßt, meine Damen!", ertönte hinter ihr die autoritäre Stimme von Professor McGonagall, „ sie gehen jetzt besser auf ihre Zimmer!"

„Mach's gut, Tante Panny!", rief Calliope und eilte mit den anderen kichernd davon. Pandora meinte deutlich Dinge wie „Ja, gib's mir Severus..." hinter ihren vor den Mund gehaltenen Händen zu vernehmen. Als ob sie sowas je sagen würde! Andererseits war es dem ja schon sehr nahe gekommen...

Man hörte wirklich nicht die besten Dinge über Snapes Schulunterricht, zumindest war er mit Sicherheit nicht immer gerecht. Sie hatte eine lebhafte Vorstellung davon, denn sie beide hatten als Todesser oft zusammen Verhöre durchführen müssen.Und sie hatten sich damals einen gewissen Ruf erarbeitet. Er hatte sich wirklich anstrengen müssen, um in die inneren Todesserkreise aufzusteigen und sie war es gewesen, die dem Dunklen Lord darüber Bericht zu erstatten hatte...

„Es freut mich, sie hier zu sehen, Miss McMahon", wandte sich McGonagall an sie und riss sie damit aus ihren Gedanken.

„Ja, es freut... mich auch..."

„Professor Snape erwartet sie sicher. Er läuft heute schon den ganzen Tag so nachdenklich durch's Haus."

„So,...tut er das? Ich dachte... also, ich dachte, das tut er immer."

„Ja gewiss, aber er wirkt doch sehr abwesend heute. Und zum Abendessen habe ich ihn gar nicht gesehen."

„Oh... ja dann...", war alles was Pandora entgegnen konnte, „dann werd ich mal. Einen schönen Abend, Professor."

„Einen schönen Abend, Pandora", wünschte die stellvertretende Rektorin lächelnd.

Pandora hatte Severus schon ab und an in Hogwarts besucht, aber früher konnten die Lehrer noch Besuch über das Flohnetzwerk erhalten. In den letzten Jahren, war es für Besucher von außen gesperrt worden und Pandora wusste, dass es keine gute Idee war, mit Snape den Grund dafür zu diskutieren.

Als sie an der Tür seiner Privaträume anlangte, hatte sie noch zwei ihrer ehemaligen Lehrer getroffen, die sich zu freuen schienen, dass aus ihr etwas geworden war und kaum Zweifel daran hatten, dass ihr Besuch in Hogwarts Severus Snape galt. Tatsächlich hatte sie ihm ab und zu in seinem Labor Gesellschaft geleistet, obwohl er beim Tränke brauen wahrlich nicht gesprächig war. Letztendlich hatte sie ihn überzeugen können, den einen oder anderen Trank bei der Fachzeitschrift 'Magical Science' einzureichen und sie waren jedes Mal veröffentlicht worden. Ihre eigenen Artikel für 'Witchgardens monthly' waren schon des öfteren wegen Professor Sprout's bahnbrechenderen Entdeckungen zurückgewiesen worden. Oder weil die Herausgeber um ihre Vergangenheit wussten.

Die Tür wurde auf magische Weise geöffnet als sie klopfte und Pandora stellte mit Genugtuung fest, dass der letzte Ratzeputz-Zauber nicht allzu lange her sein konnte, musste man sich doch bisher bei ihm durch Staub und Bücherstapel kämpfen.

Er hatte sie also wirklich erwartet. Severus kam aus seinem Schlafzimmer und war gerade dabei, sein weißes Hemd zu schließen. Seine Haare waren nass, offenbar kam er gerade aus der Badewanne. _Donnerwetter!_, dachte sie, sagte aber, -wie er üblicherweise auch, auf jegliche Grußformel verzichtend-: „Wo sind meine Schlangen, Severus?!"

Er blickte überrascht und fast ein wenig gekränkt von seiner Knopfleiste auf.

„Professor Dumbledore hat sie. Er war außerordentlich einverstanden damit, dass die Tiere nicht bei dir bleiben sollten. Und übrigens auch dein Chef... rät zu äußerster Vorsicht gegenüber Schlangen."

„Ich habe den Aushang gelesen..."

Er stand jetzt unmittelbar vor ihr und nestelte an den Knöpfen seines Kragens herum. Sie sah ihm geradewegs ins Gesicht, konnte aber darin höchstens Anspannung erkennen.

„Ich habe etwas zu Essen mitgebracht", sagte sie und stellte die Papiertüte auf den Tisch vor dem winzigen vergitterten Fenster, „wir könnten vielleicht zusammen essen?!"

„Doch nicht etwa Haggus?!"

„Nein. Chicken Tikka masala, selbst gehext. Was denkst du, wirst du das runterbekommen?!"

„Sicher", murmelte er und zauberte zwei komplette Tischgedecke.

Pandora hob ungnädig die Augenbrauen und ergänzte das Ganze um eine Flasche Burgunder und einen flackernden Kerzenleuchter. Sie aßen schweigend. Pandora überlegte, wie lange er brauchen würde, bis er sich traute, sie abzuservieren. Oder was hatte er sonst mit ihr zu besprechen?

„Was war mit den Marshmallows?" fragte sie, um das Schweigen zu brechen.

„Oh... die leuchten grün, wenn man sie reintut... Und sie sind gut... für die Zähne."

„Tatsächlich?"

Er entblößte seine Schneidezähne in vorbildlichem Weiß.

„Ach, das ist ja...Also, das ist das Geheimnis von Dumbledores strahlendem Lächeln" , sagte sie beeindruckt.

„Mir scheint sie sind auch noch irgendwie... positiv für die Stimmung. Kein Wunder, dass Professor Dumbledore immer solchen Optimismus ausstrahlt. Oder aber...", brach er mitten im Satz ab.

„Oder was?"

„Oder es liegt an dir, Pandora."

Ihr Herz machte einen Hüpfer. Hatte er das gerade gesagt, was sie dachte, dass er gesagt hatte?!

Und warum nannte er sie nicht einfach wieder 'McMahon', wie jahrelang? Warum war ihm nach so langer Zeit aufgefallen, dass sie (auch sie als ehemalige Ravenclaw-Schülerin) einen Vornamen hatte?

Sie sah ihn einfach nur sprachlos an, wie er immernoch hemdsärmlig vor ihr saß, was er seit Schulzeiten nicht getan hatte, seine Augen glänzend, mit fast-trockenen Haaren und im Kerzenlicht rot schimmernden Lippen. Er sah verteufelt anziehend aus. War ihr das bisher nie aufgefallen oder hatte er sich in letzter Zeit verändert?

„Ähm... ich weiß, um dir zu gefallen müßte ich mich doch irgendwie... ändern."

_Nein! Um Merlins Willen, bloß das nicht! Das alles ist mir Veränderung genug!_

„Du bist so...ohne Argwohn und hast mit der Vergangenheit abgeschlossen..."

„Richtig", bestätigte sie mit gespielt fester Stimme. Im Grunde wussten beide, dass dies unmöglich war.

„Und ich habe mich in den letzten zwanzig Jahren nicht viel verändert."  
„Doch, das hast du. Snape, wir haben vor dem Zaubergamot gestanden. Die Gewissensprüfung lässt keine Lüge durchgehen. Wir haben uns beide verändert!"

„Pandora... das meine ich nicht. Ich meine, seit wir uns kennen, fühle ich mich eigentlich meist genau so... und ich habe mich in letzter Zeit oft gefragt, warum ich so viel Glück gehabt habe."  
Mit einem Ruck stand er auf und wandte sich zum Kerkerfenster. Die letzten Strahlen der untergehenden Sonne fielen auf sein Gesicht.

„Hör mal", sagte Pandora bestimmt, „ich rede erst wieder mit dir, wenn du wieder du selbst bist." Sie trat neben ihn und sah auf die steinernen Mauern der Türme gegenüber hinaus, die in der Abendsonne lagen.

„Ja natürlich. Es ist dein gutes Recht, das zu sagen und mich zu verurteilen für mein Verhalten dir gegenüber. Du musst mich...verständlicherweise... für nicht ganz... im Vollbesitz meines Verstandes halten."  
„Snape, ich halte dich für gar nichts! Ich kenne dich zu lange, um dich für irgendetwas zu halten! Also bitte, sag mir endlich was los ist" , bat sie eindringlich mit einem leichten Zittern in der Stimme. Aber es wäre eine Erklärung: Er hatte seinen messerscharfen Verstand verloren. Irgendwo im Flohnetzwerk oder beim Apparieren oder beim Brauen irgendeines komplizierten Zaubertranks. Früher hatte er öfter zu ihr gesagt, man muss sich trauen, das was man braut, selber zu probieren! Ganz sicher um sie zu ärgern, aber wenn das nicht ein Berufsrisiko darstellte für Zaubertränkemeister! Vielleicht sollte sie sich wirklich an Dumbledore wenden. Sie nahm ihren Spitzhut ab. Snape wandte sich ihr zu und sah sie an wie vom Donner gerührt. „Ooooh, das ist ja wirklich...bunt geworden..."

„Severus?! Ich hoffe stark, dass du dabei nicht deine Hand im Spiel hattest. Wir sind nämlich nicht mehr sechzehn und auf deine frisurentechnische Hilfe kann ich gut verzichten!"

„Das will ich nicht abstreiten. Du bist einfach eine ziemlich moderne Hexe."

Er stand mit verschränkten Armen vor dem Fenster und schien seine beherrschte Haltung wiedergefunden zu haben. Sie drehte sich um und setzte sich in den Sessel vor dem Kamin, sie würde einfach warten, wie sich die Dinge entwickelten. Er nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Weinglas und begann mit hinter dem Rücken verschränkten Armen in seinem Wohnzimmer auf und ab zu wandern. Bereitete er eine Ansprache vor oder wie früher einen fiesen Plan gegen Gryffindor?

Er räusperte sich umständlich. Sie räusperte sich auch, denn sie wollte zu einer scharfzüngigen Erwiderung bereit sein.

„Pandora..." , begann er gewichtig, „bevor ich zum Punkt komme, muss ich dich bitten, mich noch eine Weile länger anzuhören und meine Worte gut abzuwägen."

„In Ordnung. Rede."

„Wir kennen uns wirklich schon sehr lange und ich weiß, ich war nicht immer nett zu dir und habe dich vielleicht sogar manchmal für meine Zwecke missbraucht", fuhr er auf und ab gehend fort.

_Na los, sag schon, dass das gestern nacht der Fall war!_

„Alles in allem hast du immer zu mir gehalten und oft versucht,...positiv auf mich einzuwirken. Dabei warst du immer diejenige, die etwas zu verlieren hatte. Ich habe dich oft dafür gehasst. Aber am stärksten war meine Abneigung stets, wenn du jemand anderen mir vorgezogen hast. Es war egoistisch und dumm von mir, zu versuchen, dich an deinem Glück zu hindern. Wenn ich dich angeschaut habe und merkte wie du Onegin oder...Lupin ansiehst, hätte ich dich am liebsten angeschrien: 'Sei nicht so dumm und sieh mich an!'... Aber das konnte ich nicht erzwingen...ohne dass ich dich für immer verloren hätte." Seine Stimme war leise geworden, fast nur ein Flüstern. „Wahrscheinlich habe ich Personen, die du geliebt hast, zu oft schlecht gemacht, habe sogar dazu beigetragen, dich mit deinem Vater zu entzweien..."  
„Das hast du nicht!"

„...aus Eifersucht und Neid, dass du stets jemanden hattest, der dich liebt. Das alles ist unverzeihlich. Umso weniger kann ich mein Glück fassen, dass du nach all dem noch zu mir hältst, dass du mich mit meinen Fehlern und Unzulänglichkeiten tatsächlich zu schätzen scheinst."

„Das tu ich...", flüsterte sie ergriffen, „bei Merlin, das tu ich..."

„Nach all der Zeit komme ich nicht umhin, jeden Tag, wenn auch schmerzlich, feststellen zu müssen,...dass deine Freundschaft mir das höchste Gut bedeutet und das größte Glück, welches mir je widerfahren konnte. Gerade jetzt, wo es zunehmend gefährlich scheint."

Pandoras Wangen waren mit Tränen benetzt. „Severus Snape...", hob sie mit tränenerstickter Stimme an.

„Warte. Bitte hör mir zu Ende zu", unterbrach er heiser und blieb vor ihr stehen, „Als ich dich gestern aufgesucht habe, war es eigentlich, um dir das zu sagen. Doch ich habe zu lange gezögert und dir in meiner ungeschickten Art wahrscheinlich auch noch Angst gemacht. Und bitte glaub nicht, dass es mir möglich sei, alle deine Gedanken zu kennen. Du bist sehr stark und du denkst außergewöhnlich viel. Gegen deinen Willen kann und will ich nicht in deinen Geist eindringen. Außerdem war meine Furcht zu groß, Ablehnung zu erkennen. Schließlich hast du mir gestern eine Zuneigung geschenkt, die ich mir nie zu finden erhofft hatte. Meine Sorge, dass du es aus Mitleid tun könntest, schien sich nicht zu bestätigen und die Zeit ist viel zu schnell vergangen, bevor ich dir das alles offenbaren konnte."  
Pandora sprang auf. Hatte er wirklich auch nur eine Sekunde geglaubt, sie hätte aus Mitleid...! Mit einer Geste bedeutete er ihr wieder, noch nicht zu antworten.

„Also bin ich gegangen, ehe du mich hättest fort schicken können", fuhr er fort, „und meine Hoffnung war sehr gering, dass du mir noch einmal die Gelegenheit geben würdest, mit dir darüber zu sprechen. Ich habe nicht gewagt, damit zu rechnen, dass du tatsächlich heute nach Hogwarts kommst... Aber du bist hier und warst bereit mich anzuhören... In den letzten Wochen... war ich gezwungen, mir meiner Gefühle für dich mehr und mehr bewusst zu werden, als ich gesehen habe, wie ähnlich deine Nichte dir geworden ist und wie viel Schönheit und Klugheit ich mit dir die längste Zeit an meiner Seite hatte ohne es mir einzugestehen. Daher kann ich nicht anders, als dir meine tiefe und unerschütterlich starke Zuneigung zu dir zu versichern" , endete er fast tonlos.

„Was?!", schluchzte Pandora.

Er ergriff ihre Hände. „Ich weiß, es wäre vermessen, auf Erwiderung zu hoffen. Bei alledem möchte ich unsere Freundschaft nicht aufs Spiel setzen. Es wäre für mich verständlich, wenn du jetzt gehst ohne mich je wieder anzusehen..."

Sie blickte ihn ernst an. Wenn er doch endlich mit den verschachtelten Sätzen aufhören und sie küssen würde! „Aber...du kannst hoffen", flüsterte sie und zog ihn an sich, „ich habe seit jeher Gefühle für dich. Ich dachte, du wüsstest das und es wäre dir egal! Wenn du mich wirklich willst, dann... würde mich das unendlich glücklich machen." In seinen schwarzen Augen stand Fassungslosigkeit und er schien erst langsam zu begreifen, was er hörte. Also drückte sie ihm einen vorsichtigen Kuss auf die Lippen, den er nach und nach immer stürmischer erwiderte.

„Soll ich's dir schriftlich geben, oder was ist los, Snape?!", flachste sie als sie in inniger Umarmung auf das Fell vor dem Kamin sanken. Neben dem Sessel auf dem Boden lag eine aufgeschlagene Zeitschrift ('Potions today', Jahrgang 532, Ausgabe 10) , das Rezept für 'Zarastro's Haartonikum für den gepflegten Zauberer' beinhaltete neben Froschlaich, Salbei, Heuschreckenflügeln, Zwergenlebern, Schierling und Kernseife genau sieben Mikroliter Gift der Zweifarbigen Kielschnauzenschlange, Xenocalamus bicolor.

_Donnerwetter!_, dachte Pandora, und fuhr ihrem Liebsten zärtlich durchs Haar.

-Ende-


End file.
